Skullgirls: The Legend of the Skull Knight
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: After suffering death at the hands of the Medici. A Man is reincarnated as the Bodyguard of the Skullgirl. Named the Skull Knight. However, He is not the only one who is brought back from death. And he is certainly going to find his new purpose troublesome... Will he succeed in protecting the one true friend he sworn to risk life and limb for? Rated T for Violence and Swearing.


This is a brand new story based in the Universe of Skullgirls. This may also help me shatter my chains of the Writers block and after this...maybe I can continue the other series. Like Sentinel's Duty or Legend of Alucard.

Chapter 1: Prolouge; A Purpose in a new life

The Legend of the Skull Heart... For some women. The Heart can grant wishes to those wanting Power, Wealth or...if she swinged that way, Lust.

While others wished for loved ones back from Trinity's embrace, to feel them in their arms...Children, Parents...Lovers.

The heart did more than grant them...It corrupted both the wish and the Woman who wished it if she was impure of heart herself. and thus She

became a being of devastating power.

She became the Skullgirl.

Now, the previous generations of Skullgirls would of settled matters personally, either it be facing threats or causing havoc. But not the newest

generation, Marie, who had decided to create a bodyguard of equal strength, whom she'd rely on. A...right hand if you will. Who was this right hand

corpse?

No one really known for sure...that was until the bond between her and the bodyguard was close and some wise-cracker decided to make a story

based on it.

It's not this story, this is the real deal, that story had them do it. Like...Ew.

T-they won't do it in this story, Cross my heart and Trinity bless my soul.

Ahem... anyway, Before we begin, we must go back in time. to whom we may find out the identity of this Right Hand and what caused his demise...

Location: An Orphanage somewhere...away from the city.

POV: Third Person

"Gather the brats! Kill the Staff!"

Gunfire rattled the halls of the Orphanage. A Middle-aged man and a few kids had ran away from the gunfire. "In here!" he said, quietly.

He was the last to enter. "Wait...W-Where's Patrica?! Or Marie!?" He asked. As he feared, the two girls he mentioned was not among the children.

He'd stand up, Gunfire rattled again, Scaring the kids...He needed to look for the two, but what was important? Two girls or a small crowd of

children? Plus...His friend, Shinji was also gone... "R-Raito..." a girl spoke out.

He'd look at her, "A-Are we going to die here...? I-I don't want to die..."

Raito shook his head, his silver hair covered his right eye, showing his left sapphire eye. "No...I won't let that happen...I made a promise that I'd

keep every one of you safe." He stood up. "Remain in here, Don't come looking for me, until I come back."

Raito then left the small room, immediately getting into cover.

Seems someone shot the lights... He'd have to tread carefully...

He would see lights outside... "Hmm?" He seen a group of kids, followed by corpses of his fellow staff. One of the kids in question was Patrica!

"No..!" He said to himself as he broke into a sprint, only to get struck upright by the butt of a rifle.

"Hold it, Buddy! Where'd you think YOU'RE goin'?" said one of the armed bandits.

Raito recognised his outfit...Medici family!? Where the hell was the Black Egrets!?

"What are you doing here!?" Raito shouted.

"Slave Huntin'...People pay big money for little girls to boss around or...Keh heh heh...You know..."

Raito began to struggle, "You sick bastards! Let me go or I'll curb stomp you into dust!" He yelled, only to be struck again, "Shut it, you annoying

prick! Toss 'em with the rest, He'll get executed with the other rowdy staffies...!"

Raito was picked up, and forced to walk outside...Oh great, rain! Perfect!

He seen Patricia but Marie was nowhere to be seen. Raito grimaced, Shinji, a man with blond hair and green eyes, middle-aged man a year older than Raito, was among the Executioner crowd... If Raito was to die, He was going down fighting...!

But the second he turned around, Guns raised at the children, "Hold it, Hero! One false move, and the kids get it!" The Medici goon shouted.  
Raito growled, "You...monsters...!" He was struck again, falling to the muddy floor, "Gch..!"

"That includes insults...Now get in line..."

He got up and was shoved in line beside Shinji.

"So this is it...?" Shinji asked.  
"I...I think so..." Raito replied, "W-Where is Marie?"  
"In one of the vans...She was already stripped and was given a Slaver's garb... anyone who seems the right age gets given the same treatment...those who'd resist well...They'd pummel to death..."

"Lemme go you asshats!" The two men heard the familiar voice, "Patricia!?" Raito called out to see Patricia struggling with some men to change into her Slaver's garb, "I ain't some doll! Get lost!"

"Keh heheh! We've got a fighter AND a trouble making noise maker! Follow orders, Or we'll show these low-lifes what happens to those who defies us!" the leader of the goons Threatened.  
"Get bent you ugly prick!" She shouted back, Kneeing the man in the face, receiving a "Gurahhh!" from him. She knocked a few of his teeth out.  
"That's it..." with the snap of his fingers, three tough guys walked in...wielding bats made of metal. Not the bats kids in Little Leagues used, Professional Batters. Bats that could match the lethality of Maces, without the sharp spikes...  
Shinji tried to run out, but he was held back by two Medici goons, "G-Get off me! Get off me damnit!"  
He stretched out an arm as the three men pummelled the poor girl with the bats, relentlessly. " _ **NOOOOO!**_ "  
After Patricia's violent and merciless mutilation. Shinji was literally pissed, He elbowed the two goons and charged at the group, " _ **HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG**_ -!" He was suddenly knocked down and given the same treatment, except with more broken bones and probably punctured organs.  
Raito couldn't believe this...This was a literal, living nightmare... "Trinity...save us..." He whispered...  
The cocking of Submachine guns were sounded. All staff members both men and women gasped as they took a few steps back...Not Raito. He lost the will to fight on...His purpose to care and protect his friend was...useless now. He fell to his knees in defeat.  
"That's it...That's what I like to see! Pitiful, broken and defenceless victims... LIGHT 'EM UP!"  
RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Location: ?  
POV: Raito

...

...?

What's...going on?

Am I dead?

I can't...see anything.

I can't feel...anything.

I can't hear...breath or do anything...

Is this what death feels like?

Crushing, painful loneliness?

I deserve this...I wasn't able to protect anyone...

Patricia...Shinji...or Marie. Not even the kids at the Orphanage...I'm a faliure.

...

...Wait...

I see a light ahead...

"..."

...?

"Raito..."

T-That voice...Marie?

"You wish for purpose...I shall give you purpose...and a new life..."

POV: Third person.

Raito slowly walked toward the light, "M-Marie..!" He called out before breaking into a sprint. As he ran, He could feel his body getting heavier...but more flexible.

His ordinary footsteps was replaced with metal-like clanking.

Before he knew it. He was in the catacombs...

He wasn't Raito anymore...

He was the Skull Knight. The Being given new life...New purpose.

That purpose is...Is to protect the Skullgirl at all cost.

-  
And That was my Prolouge. The Next chapter will bring a new character to the chessboard. Who will this second hero/villain be? Find out next time in Skullgirls The Legend of the Skull Knight!


End file.
